El Conjuro Naruto Style 2: Enfield
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Los investigadores paranormales Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha viajan a Londres para evaluar el caso de una madre soltera y sus cuatro hijos que son acosados por un ente paranormal. Mientras intentan ayudar a una de las niñas, que está poseída por esta entidad, los Uchiha se ven amenazados por un espíritu aún más maligno.
1. Prologo

**-**Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una adaptación de la película "**El Conjuro 2**" de 2016, de **James Wan**. Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**, y su distribución o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

_Amityville, Nueva York/1976_

_Después de todo lo que hemos visto, ya muy pocas cosas nos estremecen. Pero esto...esto me sigue atormentando._

Desde lo alto de una casa en la calle Ocean Avenue, podía verse con claridad todo cuanto ocurría en el exterior; las hojas caer de los árboles, los niños jugando, la gente paseando...era un barrio perfectamente tranquilo, casi idílico, pero la casa en cuestión y donde se veía todo eso era todo menos idílica teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido y seguía ocurriendo en su interior. Mitsuki, quien siempre viajaba y ayudaba matrimonio de parapsicólogos a hacer su trabajo; termino de instalar otra cámara con temporizador en la última habitación de la casa, era un lugar engañoso, bucólico, una casa que cualquiera querría comprar pero que ocultaba un pasado tenebroso teniendo en cuenta que sus últimos habitantes, la familia Yamanaka, había abandonado la casa de vivir durante veintiocho días de lo que ellos en su inexperiencia consideraban como sucesos para normales tras haber comprado una casa donde un año antes un joven había cobrado la vida de toda su familia por motivos aún desconocidos e incomprensibles. Habiendo cumplido con su trabajo, el peliceleste se dirigió a la planta baja junto con todo su equipo técnico a la sala donde aguardaban por él para comenzar. El matrimonio de parapsicólogos no había dudado en acudir a la casa lo antes posible teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que rodeaban al caso, pero los Yamanaka no habían podido aguantar más y tras veintiocho días abandonaron la casa en medio de la noche.

_Dos meses antes de nuestra intervención la familia Yamanaka huyo de su hogar a la mitad de la noche, afirmando que la casa estaba embrujada. La iglesia nos contactó para pedirnos ayuda, querían ver si podíamos confirmar los fenómenos que los Yamanaka describieron._

Voces, luces incorpóreas, objeto que se movían solos y otra decena de cosas es lo que los Yamanaka decían haber atestiguado y nadie planeaba ponerlo en duda; hoy en día Toneri Otsutsuki, quien había matado a su familia dentro de la casa, estaba en prisión bajo el cargo de homicidio múltiple, pero aseguraba ser inocente alegando haber estado poseído, lo que los Uchiha planeaban corroborar si era verdad. Sentados a la mesa de la sala se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha junto a otras eminencias de lo paranormal. De momento la única forma que temerían para obtener respuestas era a través de las habilidades de psíquica de Sakura, sería peligroso como siempre, pero era la única forma de poder comprender que había ocurrido realmente, y la pelirosa estaba más que dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo que fuera necesario. Según había dicho la policía; la noche del día 13 de noviembre de 1974, Toneri Otsutsuki de 23 años había asesinado a todos los miembros de su familia mientras dormían en sus camas, sus padres y sus cuatro hermanos y hermanas con un fusil de gran calibre, aproximadamente a las 3:15 de la madrugada. Una vez Mitsuki hubo aparecido en la sala y ocupado su lugar junto a la mesa, en el sofá aledaño, Sasuke analizo con la mirada a todos los presentes para corroborar con que todos tuvieran la intención de continuar y no retractarse a último minuto, por miedo o inseguridad.

-Pues, ¿Están listos?- comprobó el Uchiha recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos los presentes, -Vamos a iniciar- aprobó alzando la mirada hacia Mitsuki que comprendió de inmediato, procediendo a cerrar las cortinas.

-Quiero que guarden silencio y cierren los ojos- indico Sakura calmadamente. -Imaginen un halo de una luz muy brillante y blanca, los protegerá-instruyo una vez todos hubieron seguido sus instrucciones.

_Un año antes de que los Yamanaka se mudaran, un joven llamado Toneri Otsutsuki asesino brutalmente a toda su familia en esta casa. Esperábamos determinar si los asesinatos habían sido provocados por simple ira, o si Toneri Otsutsuki, como declaro en el juicio, estuvo bajo la influencia de una fuerza demoniaca._

Inspirando aire suavemente, Sakura apoyo cuidadosamente sus manos contra la mesa, intentado alejarse lo más posible de la realidad mientras cerraba los ojos, entregándose de lleno a sentir lo que había dentro de la casa y conectar con todo remanente del crimen para así poder entenderlo. Desde su inconsciente, pudiendo actuar en solitario, la Haruno se levantó lentamente de la mesa, oyendo susurros, pequeñas voces que parecían querer envolverla, como si fuera un juguete. _Por aquí, por aquí..._siguiendo la voz, Sakura se levantó de la mesa y abandono la sala rumbo a las escaleras, dudando en el último minuto y volviendo rostro hacia donde se había encontrado, desde su inconsciente podía ver que seguía sentada a la mesa, por lo que con tranquilidad pudo asirse a esas voces y dejarse conducir por la casas; _sube las escaleras, sube las escaleras.._.al llegar al segundo piso, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo a la par que la primera puerta junto a ella se abría lentamente, sumergiéndola en una especie de trance que la hizo extrañamente indiferente la imagen que vio; el padre de familia, aparentemente dormido y con una herida de bala por la espalda...quería sentir algo, más había algo presente que se lo impedía. _Mátalos__..._al lado del cadáver se encontraba la madre; Kaguya, que volvió el rostro hacia ella, confundida e incrédula...no, no la estaba viendo a ella, estaba viendo a su hijo Toneri.

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Kaguya, obviamente sin poder reconocer a su hijo._

Indiferente y como si sostuviera un rifle o escopeta entre las manos, Sakura preparo la carga y no dudo en desplegarla contra la cabeza de Kaguya, pero ni aun así sintió remordimiento, no podía hacer nada salvo ser un títere, oprimida por un tercero que le era invisible. Con idéntica indiferencia abandono la habitación de los padres y en el reflejo del espejo, al lado opuesto de la escalera se veía a Toneri cargando una escopeta, con el rostro amable transformado en una máscara de hielo, sin ningún tipo de expresión o sentimientos. _Mátalos, dispárales..._lentamente abrió la puerta de la siguiente habitación donde dormían dos de los hermanos, de espaldas a la puerta, sobre sus camas y sin contemplación les disparo por la espalda, volvió a preparar el arma al entrar en la siguiente habitación donde dormía la hermana de trece años en la misma posición que todas las anteriores víctimas, y volvió a disparar; por fin comenzaba a sentir algo, una satisfacción, pero no era suya ni de Toneri, provenía de alguien más a quien le placía ver toda esa muerte y reguero de sangre. Pero cuando llego a la última habitación donde dormía el menor de los hermanos, cuando disparo...se sintió libre, el trance se disipo y le permitió ve lo que había hecho, lo que Toneri había hecho por manipulación de alguien más. Viendo semejante escena, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y emitir un fuerte jadeo que hizo a Sasuke abrir los ojos, zarandeándola ligeramente, intentando que despertara del trance en que estaba, sabiéndola afectada.

-Cariño- llamo Sasuke, intentando hacerla reaccionar, -¿Qué vez?- si no podía ayudarla de verdad, al menos le recordaría que siempre que lo necesitara, él estaría ahí.

Abatida, Sakura se dejó caer sobre el suelo del pasillo fuera de las habitaciones, entre lastimeros sollozos; todo era verdad, Toneri no había tenido la culpa, ahí, en esa casa, había algo muy pernicioso y malévolo que en solo días se había apoderado de Toneri hasta impedirle luchar para no herir a su familia. No pudo moverse por un par de segundos, todo lo que había visto era demasiado horrible...más de lo que hubiera podido llegar a imaginar y eso la sorprendía, lo suficiente como para no poder asirse con por completo a la voz de Sasuke, podía oírlo, pero no abandonar esa realidad, o por lo menos no cuando reparo en un desconocido niño que la observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo con unos extraños ojos blancos en su mirada fija sobre ella. Recuperándose del impacto inicial, Sakura se levantó torpemente del suelo ante lo que el niño salió corriendo por la escalera hacia la planta baja y ella intento seguirlo cuanto antes, bajando a toda prisa la escalera, deteniéndose en la entrada de la sala; Sasuke le zarandeaba ligeramente el hombro para que pudiera despertar, pero no quería ni podía hacerlo, ya sabía que Toneri había dicho la verdad, pero aún le faltaba por saber quién era esa tercera persona, ese ente o espíritu inhumano que había ocasionado todo, ¿era peligroso? Por supuesto, pero necesario, y correría el riesgo de ser preciso sin importar que Sasuke no estuviera para nada de acuerdo.

-Sakura, ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Sasuke, intentando saber que la había perturbado tanto.

-_Tengo que ver..._\- fue todo cuanto, Sakura pudo verbalizar desde su inconsciente a la realidad.

-Se acabó, es tiempo de volver- instruyo él, no queriendo verla así por más tiempo. -Es suficiente- reitero en caso de que ella no lo hubiera entendido.

-Quiere mostrarme...- murmuro la pelirosa, ignorando conscientemente el peligro.

Junto a la escalera había una puerta en que ella no había reparado hasta ahora y que lentamente en cuanto Sasuke le dijo que lo mejor era abandonarlo todo, por su bien; que fácil sería, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando lo que sea que estuviera presente en esa casa quería hacerse presente y la mejor prueba de ello fue el mismo niño que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y que nada más verla corrió al interior de la desconocida habitación con la evidente intención de que ella lo siguiera, dejando una infantil risa tras de si, ¿Cómo perder esa oportunidad? Sabiendo el riesgo y sin importarle en lo absoluto, Sakura no dudo en seguir al niño hacia lo que parecía ser el sótano y que se encontraba en penumbras, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la baranda para no caer. Todo era un completo desorden; objetos de índole religiosa, reliquias, antigüedades y estantes entre los que figuraban algunos cubiertos por sabanas. Su análisis al ambiente fue roto por la carcajada del niño que paso corriendo delante de ella, desapareciendo. Sakura intento seguirlo inútilmente , dándose por vencida, una nueva car carcajada la hizo voltear, encontrándose con los sangrantes cuerpos de los niños que integraban a la fallecida familia y que de verla fijamente pasaron a desviar abruptamente su mirada hacia un desconocido inmobiliario cubierto por un lienzo, pero cuando Sakura volvió la mirada a los niños, todos hubieron desaparecido.

Sin poder hacer más en ese momento, Sakura descubrió el inmobiliario bajo la sabana; se trataba de un espejo cualquiera que reflejaba su imagen, o eso fue lo que Sakura pensó hasta que vio una silueta que comenzó a moverse detrás de ella, llevaba un hábito, como si fuera una monja, pero la pelirosa sabía que obviamente no se trataba de una figura sagrada, se volvió hacia la figura, pero no encontró nada a su espalda, volvió a ver a su reflejo y esta vez la imagen se veía con mayor claridad, exactamente tras ella, volvió voltearse, agitada por el miedo y los nervios sin encontrar nada, solo que cuando volvió a mirar a su reflejo se encontró cara a cara con aquel ente que le gruño como si de una bestia se tratara, procediendo a intentar ahogarla. Sakura intento liberarse del agarre tan solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de sus propias manos y ya no había nada delante de ella. A varios pasos de ella se encontraba un grupo de sillas que fueron apartadas de golpe, exponiendo figura que se mantuvo entre penumbras, más se trataba de una figura que ella conocía bien y que la desconcertó enormemente, pero su desconcierto se transformó en la mayor angustia que hubiera podido sentir en cuanto la vida de esa persona tan importante para ella fue arrebatada frente a sus ojos, haciéndola abandonar de golpe el trance para regresar a la realidad, gritando desesperadamente. Mitsuki se levantó del sofá y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz, exponiendo a una sumamente agitada Sakura que de inmediato fue abrazada por Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!- llamo Sasuke, acunándole el rostro y teniendo que alzar la voz para hacerla volver a la realidad, tras segundos que a él se le hicieron interminables. Pese al enorme miedo que sentía, Sakura abrió los ojos, reflejando un temor tan grande que Sasuke pudo reconocerlo a la perfección, porque ya lo había visto hace años, -cariño- murmuro, acariciándole la mejilla e intentando tranquilizarla lo más posible.

-Sasuke...- murmuro Sakura, intentando perder no detalle alguno de su rostro, temiendo que desapareciera, -nunca quiero estar así de cerca del infierno- añadió casi sin aliento.

Tan desconcertado como siempre ante las habilidades de su esposa, que como siempre no dejaba de impresionarlo, lo único que el Uchiha pudo hacer para tranquilizarla fue envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella. Era la segunda vez que reaccionaba así sin que él pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla y eso lo preocupaba muchísimo.

¿Qué es lo que Sakura había visto?, ¿Qué había podido alterarla así?

* * *

_La investigación de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha sobre el caso de Amityville provocó una tormenta en los medios de comunicación y los catapultó al ojo público._

_Mientras tanto, un hecho que muchos compararían luego con Amityville se estaba desarrollando a miles de millas de distancia en Enfield, Inglaterra y atraería a los Uchiha a uno de sus casos más diabólicos._

* * *

_Enfield, Inglaterra/1977_

Contraria a la apolillada y sumamente libertina sociedad estadounidense, Inglaterra era algo completamente diferente sin importar que compartieran el mismo idioma; en Estados Unidos había libertad, éxito, un gobierno liberal y electivo, mientras que en Inglaterra existía una monarquía, tenían una reina, un sistema social andrógino que se encontraba en constante cambio, tanto como la música, siendo especialmente el rock el favorito por excelencia y que conquistaba los corazones de todo, si Estados Unidos era la libertad, Inglaterra era una sociedad aparentemente conservadora pero que estaba progresando como nunca, beneficiada por lo bien organizada que estaba. En las escuelas repletas de niños en esa época del año reinaba el desorden y no era para menos si ese era el momento del receso, con todos jugando y riendo entre si bajo la ocasional y atenta mirada de sus maestros. Un tanto más lejos y en solitario Eri Nekobaa, de 11 años escuchaba a quien por lejos consideraba su mejor amiga; Aiko, y que como siempre tenía algo interesante que contar por su atractiva personalidad, no como ella que jamás llamaba la atención y que bien se consideraba a sí misma como un bicho raro. Tal vez una de las razones que tenía para mantener esa amistad, más que cualquier otra, fuera querer parecer interesante para los chicos, ya tenía edad para tener novio o haber besado a alguien y aun no ocurría, no como a Aiko.

-Leiko y yo nos fugaremos esta noche con su amigo Hiroshi relato Aiko tranquilamente fumando un cigarrillo pese a saber que estaba mal visto, porque sencillamente le daba igual, quiere conocerte por cierto menciono, aunque con lo bien que hablaba de su amiga no era para nada extraño que alguien quisiera conocer a _la famosa Eri_.

-Olvídalo, se negó Eri sin siquiera dudarlo, si mi mamá me descubre, ella me mata con lo estricta que era su madre, jamás podría salir de casa por la noche, no a su edad.

-Pues mejor que no te descubra- obvio la pelivioleta ante su negatividad. -Sujétalo, te devuelvo la tabla espiritual que hicimos- dicho esto le tendió su cigarrillo a su amiga para buscar la nombrada tabla al interior de su mochila. Eri observo atentamente el cigarrillo; veía a su madre fumar a diario, más la idea de hacerlo no le llamaba la atención, más si alguien la veía así tal vez por fin resultase interesante. No soltó el cigarrillo mientras recibía la Güija o tabla espiritual que ambas habían hecho hace ya un tiempo. -Creo que dejare que Iwabee me dé un beso en la boca- comento ilusionada ante su incrédula mejor amiga.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo Eri, sorprendida. -Estás loca- fue lo primero que pensó y en voz alta; solo tenían once años, eso era llegar un poco lejos.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! - Increpo la directora y cuya llegada no hubieron advertido ni Eri ni Aiko. -Eri, dame eso- le quito el cigarrillo a la niña Nekobaa, observándola reprobatoriamente, -y vayan adentro, ya- instruyo de forma malhumorada.

Sin dudarlo, ambas tomaron sus mochilas, abandonando el patio lo más rápido que les fue posible, con la directora un par de pasos tras ambas y que le dio una pequeña calada al cigarrillo cuando ellas no la vieron...

* * *

El resto de las próximas horas transcurrieron casi en silencio para todos en la escuela, casi esposados a sus lugares hasta que por fin y tras lo que pareció una eternidad sonó el timbre, dando así por terminado el horario de clases, y todos aguardaron ansiosos tras las puertas que daban con el patio en tanto se les permitió abandonar su respectivas aulas. Eri cruzo el patio lo más velozmente que le fue posible, manteniendo aferrada una de sus manos contra la de su hermano menor Hotaru, de seis años, aspecto tierno, opaco y corto cabello castaño, y con quien tenía tanto en común; sus hermanos Ryo de nueve años y Ayame de quince tenían personalidades muy seguras y fuertes mientras que ella se consideraba poco interesante y Hotaru sufría de pánico e inseguridad producto de su notable tartamudez y que muchos aprovechaban para burlarse de él siendo que Hotaru jamás pensaba ni hablaba mal de nadie. Ayame, de quince años y largo y vistoso cabello naranja, se sintió inmensamente feliz, al igual que su hermano Ryo, de nueve e idéntico color de cabello, solo que corto; en tanto las puertas se abrieron. La jornada de clases había sido tan larga y monótona como siempre, pero ahora por fin podían volver a casa y descansar lo suficiente hasta mañana. Pero si algo alegro en verdad a los hermanos Nekobaa, eso fue encontrarse a la distancia en el patio, mezclándose afanosamente entre la gente para conseguir acercarse entre sí.

-¡AAAyame!- llamo Hotaru lo mejor que le fue posible.

-¡Ayame!, ¡Ryo!- lo secundo Eri en tanto vio aparecer a sus hermanos.

-Eri, Hotaru- saludaron Ayame y Ryo, yendo rápidamente a su encuentro. -Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto a su hermana, al verla algo desanimada.

-Regular- contesto Eri, esperando no tener problemas luego de que la directora la hubiera encontrado con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?- insistió su hermana mayor con ligera preocupación.

-Es una larga historia, luego te cuento- tranquilizo Eri temporalmente, no queriendo preocuparla innecesariamente.

-Bueno- acepto Ayame, envolviendo cariñosamente uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hermana.

Ayame sabía muy bien que le resultaba sumamente difícil a su hermana lidiar con la opinión de otros, muchas veces sentía pavor y angustia, decepción, por no poder ser todo lo que si eran otras chicas de su edad que estaban adelantándose y comportándose como si fueran mayores, pero ella en lo personal prefería que su inocente hermanita siguiera siendo quien era, tan especial y única como era, y no tenía por qué cambiar por terceros. Eri siempre le contaba a ella cosas que no le contaría a nadie, y ella de igual modo compartía todo con su hermanita, pero si Ayame no quería contarle aquello que la estaba molestando, entonces ella aguardaría hasta que su hermana quisiera contárselo, no la presionaría inútilmente sin importar lo mucho que quisiera saber lo ocurrido para ayudarla. Pero por supuesto que salir de clases no podía ser tan solo miel sobre hojuelas; como en toda sociedad estudiantil existían "_matones_"; niños o adolescentes que molestaban a otros por el simple placer de hacerlo y eso lo sabían los cuatro hermanos, aunque siempre eran Eri y Hotaru quienes sufrían por ellos, especialmente Hotaru quien por su personalidad tímida y sensible era a quien más molestaban habitualmente. Mientras cruzaban el patio rumbo a la salida, no pudieron evitar a un grupo de pequeños matones, niños de apenas ocho años pero a quienes desgraciadamente ya conocían muy bien.

-¿QQQué ppassa, Hotttaru?- molesto Raido a propósito al menor integrante de la familia, consiguiendo hacerlo sentir mal.

-Ya cállate, Raido- intento silenciar Eri.

-Si, lesbiana- la insulto el niño, sin temor alguno.

-¿Qué?, ¿Estás hablando de tu mamá?- supuso Aiko tras el niño y empujándolo a propósito, haciendo que quienes antes se reían de Hotaru ahora se rieran de él.

-Gracias, Aiko- rio Eri, siguiendo su camino junto a sus hermanos, y acompañados por su amiga.

-Fue un placer- sonrió Aiko descaradamente.

-Es un idiota, ignóralo- instruyo Ayame a su hermano menor, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

-SSSi- contesto Hotaru, intentando no tartamudear, más le fue imposible.

Era solo otro día más de escuela, solo eso.

* * *

_Residencia Nekobaa._

Contrarios a gran parte de los niños de su escuela que luego de abandonar la escuela tomaban un autobús para llegar a sus casas, los hermanos Nekobaa vivían relativamente cerca y les gustaba poder caminar todos juntos de regreso al barrio en que vivían; un lugar tranquilo, compuesto múltiples casas de aspecto anticuado, con autos estacionados junto a las veredas y las hojas del otoño revoloteando a sus pies mientras cruzaban hacia la calle vecina, donde estaba su casa. Cariñosamente Eri se detuvo e inclino su espalda, animando a su pequeño hermanito Hotaru a subir a caballito en su espalda y ante cuya invitación el pequeño no pudo rehusarse. Ayame abrió la puerta de la cerca que daba con el jardín y la puerta trasera de la casa, cerrándola tras de sí en cuanto sus hermanos hubieron entrado; como siempre y a esa hora del día, todos tenían tanta hambre que lo único que querían era comer un sándwich. En la cocina se encontraba a madre y única figura de autoridad dentro del círculo familiar y que como siempre intentaba que todos los escasos recursos con que contaban para subsistir se les hicieran duraderos intentando comunicarse con el banco o con quien fuera preciso para ganar tiempo; iban a perder la casa que su ex esposo había comprado y todo porque el muy idiota no pagaba la pensión de sus hijos, habiéndolos abandonado a todos por otra mujer, mientras que ella debía ser padre y madre para cuidar de sus hijos y procurar que tuvieran todo lo que necesitaran, hablando por teléfono y no obteniendo las respuestas que quería.

-No podré pagar el alquiler este mes, no, ya hable con ellos y me comunicaron con usted- hablo Tamaki a la encargada de ayudarla, supuestamente. -Estoy muy calmada, lo que no entiendo es porque no puede ayudarme- menciono intentando no estallar en cólera. -No, no ha pagado un centavo de pensión en tres meses- aclaro, tomando un recibo que había dejado a la mano sobre la mesa. -Que bien, otro formulario que llenar- menciono en voz alta al no recibir una respuesta satisfactoria, -perfecto, gracias y buenas tardes- despidió de mala gana, colgando el teléfono.

-¡Llegamos!

Ser madre soltera no era algo fácil en lo absoluto; bueno ella se había casado, pero su esposo la había abandonado por otra mujer y eso definitivamente no contaba como matrimonio, o por lo menos ya no. En cualquier otro momento habría recibido felizmente a sus cuatro hijos, pero en ese momento simplemente no podía sonreírles ni parecer feliz cuanto tenían tantos problemas y les llovía sobre mojado. Lo primero que hicieron todos sus hijos en cuanto entraron fue saludarla, desde luego, y quitarse los gorros, bufandas y abrigos, por no hacia tanto frió dentro de la casa como si hacia afuera, desde luego, y finalmente dirigirse a la cocina para comer algo, aunque en ese momento Tamaki no tenía el humor suficiente como para cocinarles nada, de momento, ya vería más tarde. Pero sin duda el momento que rebalso el vaso fue ver a Eri entrar en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; la directora la había llamado personalmente para decirle que había visto a su hija fumando en el recreo y eso le enfurecía muchísimo. Claro que ella fumaba bastante, para matar el estrés diario de lidiar con todos los problemas ella sola, pero siempre les hacía entender a sus hijos de que tener un vicio era malo, dañino para ellos, y que no por verla fumar debían imitarla, pero Eri al parecer no entendía eso, pero no era solo esto lo que la molestaba sino que su hija solo le diera más problemas, por último y si quería fumar, debía ser más discreta.

-Eri, dime si no tenemos suficientes problemas como para que tu directora me llame para decirme que te vio fumando- regaño Tamaki a la menor de sus hijas.

-No es cierto, no estaba fumando, te lo prometo- protesto Eri de inmediato, lamentando que hubieran llamado por teléfono a su madre para solo contarle eso.

-Mamá, ¿ccccompraste gggalletas?- pregunto Hotaru, abriendo la despensa y no encontrando nada.

-¿No estás oyendo?- cuestiono Tamaki nuevamente a su hija. -Hable con la señora Sahide por teléfono, ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí y mentirme?- les había enseñado a sus hijos que siempre debían ser honestos y Eri claramente no lo estaba siendo.

-No estoy mintiendo- reitero Eri, intentando no enojarse porque su madre no le creyera.

-Claro que sí, toda la escuela lo sabe- objeto Ryo, llevándole contraría a su hermana, -estaba fumando con Aiko- añadió habiendo oído eso en el recreo.

-¡Cállate!- en un arrebato de ira, Eri tomo lo primero que encontró al interior de su mochila; un cuaderno, y se lo arrojo a Ryo que se protegió con la puerta del refrigerador, mientras buscaba algo para comer. -Eres un mentiroso, Ryo- insulto adrede por semejante e injustificada acusación.

¿Quería que lo admitiera? Si, había tenido el cigarrillo en la mano y lo había hecho para parecer interesante, pero no había fumado, eso simplemente no le llamaba la atención, ¿Por qué no podían creerle? Ella nunca haría algo así y si por algún motivo llegaba a hacerlo, los miembros de su familia serían los primeros en saberlo, por eso le molestaba tanto que su madre no le creyera y que el tonto de Ryo estuviera en su contra solo para molestarla. En cuanto la discusión había comenzado, Ayame se sintió mal; ella le creía a Eri, si ella decía no haber hecho algo, no lo había hecho y en parle agradecía poder saber el motivo que había hecho sentir mal, pero por otro lado odiaba las discusiones, tal vez porque siempre las había oído mucho entre sus padres antes de que se separaran, y ahora ver y oír a su madre y a Eri gritarse así fue demasiado para ella, tanto que sin dudarlo, Ayame abandono la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, subiendo la escalera lo más rápido que le fue posible, porque si iban a continuar las peleas, ella simplemente prefería no comer y ya. Tamaki se frustro de inmediato consigo misma en cuanto su hija mayor abandono la cocina; Ayame odiaba las peleas, no las toleraba, prefería encerrarse en su habitación hasta que pasaran, más ni aun sabiendo esto ella conseguía evitarlas, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaban en un limbo, sin nadie que los ayudara con sus problemas, ¿Cómo no frustrarse así?

-Mamá, dijisttte que...- intento volver a preguntar Hotaru atropelladamente.

-No Hotaru, no compre las malditas galletas porque no tenemos dinero- negó Tamaki, intentando no perder la paciencia, pero era aún más imposible porque estaba sola.

Era evidente que no estaban pasando por un buen momento, como familia, y lo último que necesitaban eran más problemas.

* * *

-Aquí viene mamá, deja de jugar con eso y cepíllate los dientes- advirtió Ayame a su hermano al pasar fuera de su habitación.

-Está bien- bufo Ryo, levantándose de la cama y yendo rumbo al baño.

Podían considerarse una familia muy particular; si se despertaban peleando, al final del día se reconciliaban y si despertaban con buen ánimo al final del día discutían por cualquier tontería, pero se amaban y respetaban entre sí porque eran una familia y todas las familias peleaban, era parte de la convivencia. Luego de semejante discusión habían acabado haciendo a un lado sus diferencias y cenado en calma luego de que su madre a regañadientes hubiera salido a hacer las compras y ya nadie había tocado el tema de si Eri realmente había estado fumando o no, y ahora que había anochecido lo único lo único que todos querían hacer además de prepararse para ir a dormir era preparar sus cosas para otro día de clases en caso de que aún no tuvieran todo listo, y Tamaki por supuesto quería supervisar que todos hicieran todo lo que les correspondía hacer; tener sus uniformes y útiles listos, los dientes cepillados y solo entonces a la cama. Por su parte y en el rincón del pasillo, con el privilegio de ser el menor de la familia, Hotaru se encontraba en su propia tienda de campaña, jugando con su carro de bomberos de juguete, sin tener que preocuparse de absolutamente nada y a quien sonrió Tamaki en tanto llego a la cima de la escalera, ocultando lo mejor que le fue posible el plato que traía consigo para que su hijo menor no lo viera, y aparentemente tuvo éxito en ello.

-Oye, parece que toda la ciudad se está quemando- rio Tamaki, sentándose junto a su hijo en su tienda de campaña. -Mira lo que encontré- le tendió un plato lleno de galletas, aunque no por eso podía comerlas todas.

-¡Galletas! - celebro Hotaru inmensamente feliz. -PPPPero, dijiste qqqque no teníamos dinero- recordó aludiendo a lo enojada que había estado esa tarde.

-Bueno, de todos modos quería dejar de fumar- tranquilizo Tamaki, besándole la frente antes de levantarse. -¡Ayame!, ¿Ya tienes tu uniforme para mañana?- pregunto recorriendo el pasillo.

-Si, mamá, lo estoy preparando- contesto Ayame, terminando tomar sus pertenencias del cesto de ropa y regresando a su habitación.

-¡Ryo!, ¿Te lavaste los dientes?- llamo a su hijo, esperando que como mínimo estuviera en el baño.

-Lo estoy haciendo- contesto Ryo desde el baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-¡Rápido Hotaru, a la cama!- hablo claramente al menor de sus hijos.

-YYYa voy, mamá- contesto el menor de familia, dejando de jugar.

Su madre era una figura intimidante pese a su agradable exterior y los esporádicos momentos de ternura y buen humor, y por supuesto que nadie, nadie...quería llevarle la contraria. Pese a todos sus problemas económicos, tenían una casa relativamente cómoda; una cocina, la sala de estar, el patio trasero y en la planta superior tres habitaciones; una era de su madre, otra de Ryo y Hotaru y la última era de Ayame y Eri que dormían juntas. Ayame regreso a su habitación sin prestar demasiada atención a Eri, mucho más concentrada en terminar de preparar sus cosas para mañana y en guardar su ropa seca para el armario, más sin duda acabo por resultarle desconcertante tanto silencio de su parte, lo suficiente como para hacerla voltear y prestarle atención. Sentada sobre su cama con las piernas en posición de loto y de espaldas a la puerta, Eri mantuvo los dedos de su mano sobre la tabla espiritual que ella y Aiko habían hecho; no era exactamente igual que una tabla guija, hablando en términos estéticos, pero si se le parecía muchísimo, ni tampoco es como si fueran fans o seguidoras asiduas del espiritismo, pero debían reconocer que recibir respuestas de los muertos a través de un simple juego parecía más que tentador. Ayame se asomó por sobre el hombro de su hermana, abriendo los ojos de par en cuanto descubrió que es lo que estaba ocultando con tanto ímpetu.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- inquirió Ayame con enorme curiosidad.

-Aiko y yo la hicimos en la escuela- contesto Eri con total naturalidad en tanto su hermana le quito la tabla para observarla mejor.

-Pues, se ve bastante bien- admitió su hermana al verla atentamente; se parecía mucho a las que había en las tiendas.

-Y funciona, te lo juro, ya le preguntamos muchas cosas- afirmo Eri, tomando la tabla de manos de su hermana y situando la aguja en el centro. -Ven, te lo mostrare- invito animosamente.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué le pregunto?- consulto sucumbiendo a la curiosidad y sentándose sobre la cama.

-Yo que sé, lo que tú quieras- supuso Eri, siendo que ella, hasta entonces, no se apegaba a ninguna regla.

-Okey- murmuro Ayame, situando sus dedos sobre la aguja a la par que su hermana. -Mi hermana y yo queremos saber si hay algún espíritu que quiera comunicarse con nosotras- pregunto al aire, absteniéndose de reír por lo tonto que sonaba, más no recibió respuesta alguna, para decepción de ambas.

-¿Algún día volverá papá?- pregunto Eri, para sorpresa y preocupación de su hermana mayor que levanto la mirada en su dirección, más aun así no hubo respuesta, -¿Hay algún espíritu que responda a mi pregunta?- insistió, confundida porque en esta oportunidad no hubiera respuesta.

-No te preocupes Eri- intento animar Ayame lo mejor que le fue posible, -es un estúpido juego, no es real- era solo un juego tonto, no tenía que dejarse abatir porque las cosas no resultaran como ella quería.

Dicho esto y como buena hermana mayor, Ayame se levantó de la cama y termino de preparar sus cosas para mañana, más Eri continuo viendo atentamente el tablero po unos segundos antes de darse por vencida y dejarlo bajo su cama junto a otras cosas suyas para que nadie lo viera ni molestara a nadie tampoco. Si, puede que solo fuera un juego tonto después de todo.

* * *

En cuanto hubo anochecido completamente, todo sonido dejo de existir, salvo por los grillos o el suave eco de los ocasionales vehículos, pero fuera de eso solo había calma en todas las habitaciones. En la habitación que compartía con su hermana Ayame, Eri dio vueltas en la cama, entre sueños, incomoda por algo que ni siquiera entendía, y justo cuando encontró la posición que la hizo sentir más cómoda, sintió todo su cuerpo chocar contra algo, no con fuerza, pero si de forma abrupta. Tomándose un leve momento para abrir los ojos y erguirse es que se dio cuenta de que...estaba en la sala, delante del sillón que había en el rincón de la entrada, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿Era sonámbula? Le resultaba difícil de creer porque nunca lo había sido, pero, ¿Qué otra explicación había? No importaba a donde mirara, estaba sola y era obvio como había llegado ahí aun cuando ella no quisiera creerlo. Por su parte y durmiendo profundamente en su cama, Ayame, frunció el ceño en cuando una serie de golpes comenzaron a sonar contra la madera, como si alguien la estuviera tocando fuertemente desde el exterior. Sin otro remedio se levantó de la cama reparando en que Eri no estaba en su cama, ojala y no fuera ella tocando del otro lado, ya le había dicho que tuviera cuidado al cerrar la puerta por la noche...abrió la puerta para encontrar a nadie del otro lado, lo que la confundió por lo claro que habían sonado los golpes hace tan solo un instante. Asomo la cabeza por el umbral, hacia el pasillo, pero no había nadie, y justo cuando volvió la cabeza al otro lado del pasillo y pretendió cerrar la puerta es que Eri por fin apareció en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué golpeas la puerta?- regaño Ayame, molesta por haber tenido que levantarse.

-No fui yo- objeto Eri, ingresando en la habitación, frotándose los ojos, aun algo adormilada.

-Que infantil- eres desdeño su hermana, negando para si, no creyéndole nada.

¿Por qué Eri tenía que mentir como si fuera una bebé?, ¿Era muy difícil asumir que le había jugado una broma? Si ella no había tocado la puerta, entonces, ¿Quién lo había hecho?

* * *

**PD: **Saludos a todos ustedes, mis muy queridos amigos y amigas lectores, **aquí me tienen de nuevo, actualizando y escribiendo historias nuevas, tal y como les había prometido ahora que los incendios han dejado de peligrar en donde vivo (agrade****ciendo a DULCECITO311 por sus hermosas palabras y preocupación****)**, pero siguen en otras regiones del país, lo que me entristece mucho, especialmente porque **hoy murió un joven bombero de tan solo 20 años**, por muerte cerebral **luego de salvar a un compañero que ni siquiera conocía, y que además le pidió a su familia que donaran sus órganos si moría, un ejemplo de que en este mundo tan tormentoso siempre hay héroes y personas que son verdaderas luces resplandecientes **:3

Lo prometido es ley y he aquí el segundo de mis nuevos fics, secuela de mi fic "**El Conjuro Naruto Style**" y que esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311**, **ZoyNarutera**, **Adrit126**, **Xstep**, **Deathparade2810**, **Guest**, **Tatii-Izaya** y **Yuno-Uchiha**, agradeciéndoles de todo corazón por sus comentarios y disculpándome yo por tardar tanto en iniciar esta secuela, pero si lo hice fue porque me demore eligiendo a los personajes, por lo que perdónenme.

**Personajes****:**

**-**Sakura Haruno como Lorraine Warren **-**Sasuke Uchiha como Ed Warren

**-**Tamaki Nekobaa como Peggy Hodgson **-**Eri Nekobaa como Janet Hodgson

**-**Ayame Nekobaa como Margaret Hodgson **-**Ryo Nekobaa como Johnny Hodgson

**-**Hotaru Nekobaa como Billy Hodgson **-**Mitsuki como Drew Thomas

**-**Toneri Otsutsuki como Ronald DeFeo **-**Kinshiki Otsutsuki como Valak

De aquí al fin de semana iniciare otra historia nueva, así que les sugiero mantenerse atentos por si es una que les guste o denme sugerencias si tienen algo más en mente. :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311**(a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, adorando su permanente aprobación por iniciar nuevas historias :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

**Caso Amityville:** ya sea que crean en lo paranormal o no, es cierto que este hecho ha dado mucho material para libros y películas, no pienso establecer nada, pero **yo creo que Ronald DeFeo si fue victima de una posesión demoníaca, además de que algo como lo que dice haber vivido la familia Lutz no se puede fingir, y si por el contrario todo es mentira, una lastima, porque con este tipo de cosas a mi entender no se puede jugar. Para los que no hayan oído ni sepan nada del caso, les recomiendo que vean la película "Amityville Horror" de 2005**, que retrata de forma más o menos resumida la masacre a manos de Ronald DeFeo (hijo) y lo que experimento la familia Lutz los 28 días que vivieron en la casa y como se marcharon antes de que la familia Warren procediera a intervenir.

**Bohemian Rhapsody:** como ya sabrán esta hermosa obra del cine y la música se estreno a fines de octubre del año pasado, y con Rami Malek próximo a ganar un Oscar**-según se especula y espero que así sea-**, y como buena fan de Queen, **me gustaría hacer un fic según mi perspectiva de como debió ser la película, porque tuvo errores**, aquí apunto el cast principal que tendrá y cuya trama ya comencé a idear al igual que el guion que esta en proceso, pero no se cuando iniciare el fic, eso dependerá de la aprobación que tenga esta propuesta.

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Uchiha como Freddie Mercury **-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

-Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May **-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki**, porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" estoy ideando el reparto para iniciar la adaptación de **la historia de Annabelle** a través de "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"-**por muy infantil que suene**-basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 1

**-**Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es una adaptación de la película "**El Conjuro 2**" de 2016, de **James Wan**. Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**, y su distribución o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

Bufando cansadamente para sí, Tamaki abrió la puerta trasera de la casa mientras cargaba un cesto de ropa sucia en las manos y siendo seguida por su mejor amiga y vecina Koharu quien la ayudaba cargando otro cesto idéntico e igualmente atiborrado de ropa, cerrando la puerta por la espalda antes de seguirla hacia la especie de bodega o subterráneo aledaño a la casa donde se encontraba el cuarto de lavar. Los niños ya se habían ido a la escuela y por fin Tamaki sentía que podía respirar, adoraba a sus cuatro hijos y no había nada más importante en el mundo para ella que el que ellos estuvieran felices, pero…y era un gran pero, nada quitaba el hecho de que ser mamá de cuatro absolutamente sola no fuera agotador, especialmente ahora que Eri y ella poco y nada se dirigían la palabra, Tamaki no podía creer que su hija estuviera mintiéndole, que se negara a aceptar que había estado fumando en la escuela como la directora hacia dicho por teléfono, no era el problema en si lo que molestaba a Tamaki sino el hecho de que Eri no le tuviera confianza y le mintiera viéndola a los ojos, no tenían a nadie más en el mundo salvo a ellos mismos, su familia, ¿Por qué no podían valorar la confianza como tal y decirse la verdad? Lo cierto es que este reciente conflicto estaba minando todas las fuerzas de Tamaki quien abrió la puerta del cuarto de lavar, volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia su amiga que escuchaba solícitamente sus problemas e intentaba ayudarla en la medida de lo posible, aunque en realidad Tamaki no le pediría ayuda porque su historia era demasiado complicada, ni siquiera ella acababa por entender como había acabado en esa situación.

-Hablando en serio, ¿hasta dónde puede llegar?— inquirió Karui en un intento por aligerar la carga de su amiga y hacerla entrar en razón.

-La sorprendieron fumando— recalco Tamaki en caso de que su amiga le estuviera restando importancia al asunto.

-No creo que debas agobiarte, Tamaki— desestimo la Akimichi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y lo era, —tu sabes que fume varios cigarrillos en la escuela— añadió a modo de justificación por su despreocupación, y de hecho la propia Tamaki también lo había hecho.

-Pero no me molesta lo que hizo, sino el hecho de que ya no me hace caso, Karui— se defendió la Nekobaa, claro que su hija tenía todo el derecho de fumar si quería pero ese no era al maldito punto.

-Solo es una etapa— suspiro ella sin mayor preocupación, así eran los adolescentes después de todo.

Hablaba por experiencia, Choji y ella tenían una hija que afortunadamente ya era lo bastante mayor para estar en la universidad pero y si bien solo habían tenido una hija, Chouchou equivalía a cuatro con el carácter difícil que tenía, Choji siempre había estado a punto de desesperarse con tal de entenderla mientras que ella había empleado el llamado "_método del llanto_", dejaba que Chouchou gritara y discutiera todo lo que dijera a la pared para que finalmente se cansara y entrara en razón por sí misma, los adolescentes eran demasiado volátiles, para ellos todo era una crisis y francamente Karui no creía que su mejor amiga debiera amargarse por ello, era una buena madre y quería lo mejor para sus hijos, nada más importaba. Mientras metía la ropa al interior de la lavadora, Tamaki intento creer que lo que Karui decía era la verdad pero no podía aferrarse a ella aunque quisiera, Eri había sufrido especialmente cuando Kiba se había marchado de casa terminando con su matrimonio, Ayame también pero ella era mayor y tenía otras responsabilidades, Kiba era un imbécil y eso era algo que Tamaki no se esforzaba en ocultar, ella podía tolerar saber por quien la había dejado pero no quería que sus hijos tuvieran que soportar nada de eso, por eso es que había roto todo contacto con Kiba, aunque no es como si antes pudieran sostener una conversación sino que todo lo contrario así que el cambio no era tan grande. Solo quería que Eri supiera que ella siempre estaría ahí como su madre y que la apoyaría, pero desgraciadamente Eri tenía mucho de ella, se aislaba y no exteriorizaba lo que sentía hasta que estuviera a punto de romperse…eran tan parecidas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-Podría castigarla pero me sentiría muy mal porque sé que en realidad no es su culpa— menciono Tamaki, alzando la mirada hacia su mejor amiga que se sentó sobre una de las escaleras aledañas junto a la lavadora, —ama a su papá, y fue muy duro para ella cuando se fue— odiaba decirlo pero Kiba había sido un buen padre en tanto había estado presente y eso había dejado su huella, —pero debo hacer algo, no puedo ignorarlo— se dijo en voz alta, terminando de meter la ropa en la lavadora y cerrando la tapa.

-Odio preguntar, ¿pero le has dicho algo de esto a Kiba?— cuestiono la Akimichi en caso de que el muy idiota pudiera servir de algo por lo menos.

-Lo haría si lograra verlo— obvio la pelicastaña entornando los ojos con contenida frustración.

-Infeliz— mascullo Karui para sí misma, preguntándose como existían hombres así.

-Ahora tengo que hacer los dos trabajos, soy la mitad de la mamá que era— se quejó la Nekobaa en voz alta, lamentando al dejar tan poco tiempo para sí misma, por no decir nulo, —estoy mal, Karui— se percató por fin, volviendo el rostro hacia su amiga.

-Claro que no, Tamaki, no seas tan dura contigo— negó la Akimichi, sin ver nada de lo que su amiga si veía, porque Tamaki estaba siendo demasiado autocritica y eso no era bueno.

Para mujeres como ella era fácil desesperare y agotarse por solo tener un hijo, pero Karui no conocía a nadie tan entregada y abnegada como Tamaki, ella estaba criando a sus cuatro hijos totalmente sola y lo estaba haciendo bien, ¿Cuántas personas realmente podían decir eso de una madre? No, Karui nunca dejaría que su mejor amiga ninguneara todo lo que estaba haciendo porque eso sí que sería un pecado muy grande. Cerrando la puerta de la lavadora al meter toda la ropa adentro, Tamaki sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de aliento de su amiga, si, no era el momento de darlo todo por perdido y darse por vencida, su deber como madre era seguir insistiendo aunque no fuera lo más agradable del mundo, porque era su deber y nadie lo haría por ella. Descendiendo la mirada, Tamaki pulso el botón de encendido de la lavadora y para incredulidad de ella y Karui está sola acción basto para que la maquina comenzara a funcionar pero abriendo una fuga en la tubería trasera y empapándola a ambas que cuanto antes intentaron bloquear la fuga con la ropa que tenían en las manos…como si los problemas ya no fueran suficientes de por sí, ahora Tamaki también tendría que lidiar con una maldita fuga.

_Maldita casa_, se quejó Tamaki mentalmente mientras intentaba tapar la fuga con una de las piezas de ropa.

* * *

Independiente de si se estaba a favor o no del progresismo y los avances que estaban sucediendo con el tiempo, era un hecho que los medios de comunicación servían más que cualquier otra cosa si de transmitir información se trataba, por lo que en ese momento de sus carreras Sasuke y Sakura no dudaban en parecer en programas de televisión de ser preciso con tal de informar a la gente de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo con el fin de no solo brindar ayuda sino de poder ayudar a otros para que supieran como proceder, la mayoría de la gente podía creer que no había mayor enemigo que aquel que se pudiera ver y combatir pero ciertamente era al contrario, todo aquello que no podía verse a plenitud era aún más riesgoso porque no se sabía de donde podía venir ese ataque y no había forma de prevenirlo, eso es lo que ellos querían evitar y/o cambiar. En lo personal Sasuke detestaba ser el centro de atención, nunca había estado acostumbrado a ello y menos aún con el trabajo que tenía, sabía que Sakura pensaba igual que él, más en momentos como ese debían hacer a un lado su pudiente y reservada forma de pensar para centrarse únicamente en el mensaje a transmitir. Tan pronto como recibió una señal de que las cámaras estaban rodando, Akiko recibió gustosamente el micrófono de mano de uno de los técnico y encargados sin dejar de ver a la cámara mientras se dirigía a su siento como buena conductora del programa, caminando de forma lenta y pausada para que las cámaras registraran exitosamente tanto a los Uchiha como al siguiente invitado tal y como se tenía previsto.

-Regresamos con más cazadores reales de fantasmas, Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha que nos hablan de sus experiencias en la casa de _Amityville_— presento Akiko sosteniendo parte del cable del micrófono con una de sus manos para no tropezar, —ahora hablaremos con mi siguiente invitado, el doctor Danzo Shimura, quien dice que la investigación que hicieron los Uchiha en el caso de _Amityville_ no tiene ninguna validez— dicho esto, ocupo su lugar sobre el sofá aledaño al del doctor Shimura y el matrimonio Uchiha, —¿Por qué lo dice?— cuestiono abiertamente y con curiosidad.

-Ya se ha comprobado que lo de Amityville fue por completo falso, pero...— inicio Danzo, muy seguro de su veredicto con respecto al caso.

-Pero eso jamás se ha probado— interrumpió Sasuke, no pudiendo evitarlo, porque era así.

-Claro que sí— refuto el Shimura con igual presteza, —la familia Yamanaka invento todo para beneficiarse con toda la publicidad— esa familia había sabido bien de la historia de la casa y no habían hecho más que explotar eso.

-Eso no es verdad— insistió el Uchiha con idéntica seguridad, —escuche, lo vemos todo el tiempo, es muy sencillo verlo desde afuera y hacer pedazos su historia, pero algo diferente es haber estado ahí y vivirlo en carne propia— nadie podía hacer un juicio sin saber toda la verdad y la única persona que sabía la verdad era quien lo viviera en persona.

-No tengo que ir a la luna para saber que no está hecha de queso azul— comparo Danzo con clara ironía. —Sasuke Uchiha jamás ha visto una casa que no crea que esta embrujada, al mismo que su esposa termina de soplar humo y tocar campanas, todo el mundo empieza a creer en esas cosas— declaro calmada y confiadamente, ajeno a la expresión de disgusto en los rostros del matrimonio Uchiha.

-¿Qué clase de doctor es exactamente?— pregunto Sasuke, intrigado sobre el porqué de semejante divagaciones estúpidas.

Era una pregunta desatinada a hacer en ese momento y Sasuke lo sabía pero, ¿en serio tendría que compartir espacio con un imbécil de mente cerrada? Y por espacio se refería al aire, no al set de televisión ya que eso era lo de menos…se suponía que Sakura y él estaban ahí en ese momento para informar a la gente a través de un medio, ¿Cómo informar si había alguien en el mismo espacio rebatiendo todas y cada una de sus ideas? Lo más fácil para desestimar un hecho que no fuera habitual era decir que era imposible o absurdo, como si la palabra fenómeno paranormal fuera un término ficticio, ¿Cómo es que existía gente así? Apretándose disimuladamente las manos sobre su regazo, Sakura le dirigió una vaga mirada a su esposo, manteniendo las apariencias porque ese no era ni seria jamás el mejor lugar para comenzar una pelea, pero lo cierto es que aquello no tenía caso, no importa que dijera o intentase hacer en ese momento, también estaba enojada y ofendida por la situación que se había creado, pero con la diferencia que ella no tenía problemas de control de ira como Sasuke si, y nadie en su sano juicio quería hacerlo enojar si no quería verse perjudicado, aunque nada de eso parecía importarle a Danzo. Claramente ofendido por la pregunta que Sasuke acababa de hacer, Danzo le dirigió una mirada molesta, conteniendo su disgusto porque no era apropiado discutir como neandertales delante de las cámaras y el público, ya habían otras instancias para discutir de una forma menos civilizada a menos que el Uchiha no se considerara a sí mismo un caballero, entonces ese era su problema.

-Por favor, Uchiha, ten algo de clase, ¿quieres?— pidió Danzo, conteniendo aunque solo fuera para guardar las apariencias.

-No voy a tener clase con alguien que viene a contar mentiras sobre nosotros— objeto Sasuke airadamente, cansado de tener que escucharlo por más tiempo.

-Mucho cuidado cuando acuses a alguien— advirtió el Shimura, porque no estaba diciendo mentiras solo la tajante realidad.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?— desafío el Uchiha sin ningún titubeo.

En vano ya que era un poco tarde para intervenir, Sakura entrelazo distraídamente una de sus manos con la de Sasuke, consiguiendo su atención para frenar la discusión en tanto aun tuvieran tiempo, más de todos modos a esas alturas ya era algo tarde puesto que toda la audiencia invitada al programa se encontraba de lo más entretenida con la discusión que había estado presenciado hasta ese momento más que el debate en sí. Bueno, nada era perfecto, y esta era la prueba más irrefutable.

* * *

Tan pronto como las cámaras se apagaron y toda la pantomima llego a su fin, Sasuke se quitó prontamente la cortaba antes de desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa mientras ingresaba en el camerino seguido por Sakura, por poco y sentía que iba a ahogarse si seguía sosteniendo esa farsa por más tiempo, ¿Cómo es que se había visto envuelto en esta situación? Mucho más calmada, Sakura observo en silencio como Sasuke se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una de las sillas, mas ella se encargó de no permitir que se arrugara, alisándola contra su pecho…si ella dejara salir tan libremente sus emociones, no podría ignorar sus mayores temores al ver a los ojos a almas en pena y demonios que le quitarían el sueño a cualquiera, ya no era la niñita que había visto luces alrededor de las personas en su día, hoy era una mujer con un dominio basto de su entorno y en continuo aprendizaje, Sasuke también era mucho más sabio y maduro de lo que parecía pero en momentos como ese realmente podría pasar por un niño, por supuesto que Sakura comprendía bien las frustraciones de su esposo pero no podían dejarse llevar por sus emociones como habían hecho hacia años atrás, ya no era adolescentes sino adultos. Masajeándose las sienes e intentando no perder la paciencia, inútilmente, Sasuke le dio la espalda a la entrada del camarín y a su esposa, casi pudiendo leer los pensamientos que ella tenía pero que en esta ocasión no conseguían sosegarlo, estaba muy enojado y no quería comportarse como un imbécil pero tendía hacerlo estando enojado y no pudiendo expresarlo, como ahora, necesitaba decir algo y eso haría.

-Hablamos en estos programas para informar a la gente, pero cada vez que abro la boca otro de esos idiotas…— se quejó Sasuke tan pronto como entro en el camarín y se encontraron a solas.

-Sasuke— llamo Sakura, reprendiendo que se expresara de ese modo cuando cualquiera podría entrar y escucharlo.

-Académicos— se corrigió el Uchiha, volviendo brevemente el rostro hacia ella con una fingida sonrisa, —aparece para deshacer lo que logramos— completo en un cansado suspiro para sí.

-Por favor, ya cálmate— rogó la pelirosa con su sereno tono de voz, recordándole sin palabras que la ira no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

-Lo sé— suspiro él, observándola por el rabillo del ojo, —contare hasta diez, contare hasta diez— repitió en voz alta para mantenerse tranquilo.

Nada más decir esto, Sasuke se masajeo las sienes para evitar una futura jaqueca mientras se dirigía al baño, necesitaba urgentemente mojarse la cara o se convertiría en una olla a presión a punto de estallar, sin duda no importa cuánto tiempo pasara continuaba haciéndole difícil tolerar las frustraciones más comunes y asociadas a su trabajo, ¿crisis de la mediana edad? Tal vez porque no quería aceptar que aun tuviera problemas para controlar su ira. Cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho y apegando hacia si la chaqueta de su esposo, Sakura sonrió ladinamente al ver la puerta cerrarse, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír porque sabía que Sasuke la escucharía, cada vez que lo veía actuar así recordaba al adolescente que había conocido y que la había entendido mejor que nadie desde el primer momento…no había cambiado en nada sin importar que hubieran transcurrido más de veinte años desde entonces. Debía dejarlo contar hasta diez, debía dejar que pensara que había madurado un poco, poquito, ¿verdad? Entre tanto, seguiría riéndose a sus espaldas.

* * *

-Bien, Hotaru, ¿listo para cantar un poco?— invito Eri con una luminosa sonrisa, recibiendo un certero asentimiento en respuesta.

Hablando en serio, estaba probado que el tartamudeo podía ser un tic hereditario de existir antecedentes familiares pero de no ser así se había llegado a la conclusión de que era un tic nervioso surgido a causa de las adversidades emocionales y/o dificultades vividas, es decir que podía superarse o se podía vivir con ello en tanto existiera voluntad y la instancia para lograrlo, por lo que Hotaru no dudo en asentir de inmediato ante la invitación de su hermana que con una sonrisa y al escucharlo no dudo en encender el juguete musical de "_el hombre arqueado_" cuya rítmica y pegajosa música no tardó en hacerse escuchar para ambos hermanos que cantaron la pista como siempre acostumbraban a hacer como ejercicio para superar la tartamudez de Hotaru que se frustro y callo al tropezar con parte de la letra…siempre intentaba poder superar su tartamudez pero no importa que tanto lo intentara siempre acababa equivocándose y cayendo en el mismo error, mas su frustración no duro mucho tiempo ya que de inmediato fue alentado por su hermana Eri que siempre estaba ahí para él. Deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, Tamaki guardo total silencio mientras contemplaba a sus hijos y principalmente lo buena hermana que era Eri que tras alentar a Hotaru no dudo en repetir la letra en voz alta junto con él para seguir practicando, y al hacerlo volvió a encender el juguete, ambos terminando de cantar el resto de la letra, ahora sin ningún tropiezo para alegría de Hotaru y Eri, así como de Tamaki que no pudo evitar aplaudir sonoramente, anunciando su presencia antes de entrar en la habitación.

-Bien hecho, Hotaru— felicito Tamaki, arrodillándose sobre el suelo y abrazando a su hijo menor.

-Te estas volviendo muy bueno— acepto Eri, aunque aún no superaba su tartamudez y debían seguir trabajando por lo mismo, —toma una galleta— ofreció, tendiéndole el plato con galletas.

-¡Galleta!— Hotaru chillo emocionado, sin pensarlo dos veces antes de tomar una galleta del plato.

-Vengan acá, a la cama los dos— rió la matriarca Nekobaa, levantándose del suelo y siendo imitada por sus hijos.

Cuando todos se encontraron de pie y Hotaru se sentó sobre su cama sosteniendo el plato de galletas, Tamaki no consiguió evitar centrar su mirada en su hija Eri, últimamente apenas y se dirigían la palabra—no solo porque Eri tuviera que asistir a clases junto a sus demás hermanos y ella se quedara en casa ocupándose de todo, sino porque ambas estaban ofendidas la una con la otra como madre e hija—, y ambas sabían muy bien porque, más en ese momento y viendo a su hija menor es que Tamaki por fin decidió dar un paso al lado y dejar en el olvido todo lo referente a la acusación de que Eri había estado fumando en la escuela, ¿que importaba si lo había hecho o no? Todo lo importante es que su hija era una buena niña y una buena hermana que siempre obedecía las indicaciones que Ayame o ella le daban y que siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a sus hermanos Ryo y Hotaru, ¿no era eso lo que toda madre buscaba ver en su vida? Ella si. Confundida ante la mirada amorosa de su madre y todavía más al abrazo en que la envolvió, Eri correspondió dejando atrás todo viejo resentimiento que hubieran tenido la una contra la otra hasta entonces, mas Eri no era tonta, sabía que su madre no creía en su palabra sobre que no había fumado como la directora había dicho, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, además no culparía a su madre por no creerle, ella misma tampoco lo haría de estar en su lugar y por lo que prefirió dejar todo problema sucedido entre ambas en el volvió y hacer durar el abrazo lo más posible hasta romperlo y encontrar sus miradas la una con la otra, sonriéndose ligeramente entre sí.

-Buenas noches— deseo Eri a modo de despedida, sin romper en enlace entre su mirada y la de su madre.

-Descansa— correspondió Tamaki, besándole la frente y siguiéndola con la mirada una vez que Ei abandono la habitación rumbo a la suya, y ella por su parte no dudo en arropar a su pequeño Hotaru que aún tenía la boca llena de galletas, haciéndola sonreír. —No quiero que comas muchas o despertaras con sed a media noche, ¿sí?—recordó a modo de advertencia, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta ya que su hijo no podía hablar con la boca llena de galletas. —Buenas noches— le beso la frente a modo de despedida antes de abandonar la habitación.

Confiaba en que su hijo escuchara la advertencia que ella le había dado, porque de otro modo…debería de atenerse a las consecuencias, no lo decía por ella sino que por él, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Tamaki; a decir verdad puede que su hijo no la obedeciera. Recostad sobre la cama, Hotaru tomo otra galleta del plato mientras veía a su hermano Ryo entrando en la habitación, su madre tenía razón en que no debería comer muchas antes de dormir, por lo que la galleta que acababa de tomar del plato era la última…pero quería comer otra mientras miraba el plato aun lleno, tal vez una más, se dijo Hotaru con una inevitable sonrisa al tomar otra galleta del plato…

* * *

-No, ayúdenme, basta, por favor— rogó Eri entre sueños, removiéndose inquieta sobre la cama.

-Eri, despierta, estas soñando— llamo Ayame, sosteniendo una de sus manos contra la suya.

Si el problema de Hotaru era la tartamudez—técnicamente no era un problema sino una dificultad que todos intentaban ayudarlo a superarlo—, el de Eri era el sonambulismo aunque en realidad era algo extraño, de pequeña había sufrido de ello cuando sus padres se habían separado pero no había vuelto a padecer de ello desde entonces, por lo que Ayame no pudo evitar inquietarse y extrañarse al oír a su hermana hablar entre sueños antes de levantarse de su cama y sentarse en la de su hermana, estrechando su mano entre las suyas y diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras para que pudiera conciliar el sueño con la tranquilidad que merecía, eso y que ella misma deseaba seguir durmiendo para poder acudir a clases en las horas que faltaban para que saliera el sol. En cuanto asevero que su hermana había vuelto a guardar total silencio, Ayame se levantó lentamente de la cama para regresar a la suya, teniendo sumo cuidado de no despertar a su hermana en el proceso, solo pudiendo dejar de contener el aliento una vez volvió a meterse en su propia cama y se tapó hasta el cuello con las sabanas y mantas hasta el cuello, dándole la espalda y haciéndose ovillo para volver a entrar en calor más preguntándose interiormente que podría haber hecho que su hermana volviera a ser sonámbula por primera vez en tantos años, ¿sería a causa de las recientes discusiones con su madre? Era plausible, mas dejando de pensar en ello es que Ayame negó en silencio antes de cerrar los ojos, le diría lo sucedido a su madre en la mañana, ella sabría que hacer pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, no era ninguna experta.

-Esta es mi casa— volvió a hablar Eri para incredulidad de su hermana, usando una voz que la hacía sonar como una desconocida, —no, no lo es, vete de aquí, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— interrogo mientras se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más. —Estoy jugando con Hotaru— la voz volvió a escucharse, como si se tratara de una segunda persona, —no, deja a Hotaru en paz— negó sin dejar de discutir ni de apartar la mirada del rincón contiguo a su cama.

-Eri, ¿a quién le dices eso?— pregunto Ayame sin dejar de observarla, enormemente confundida por su actitud.

-Tienes que irte de aquí— estableció la Nekobaa como si hablara con otra persona, —tú eres quien está invadiendo— contesto la segunda voz proveniente de su interior.

-Eri, ya despierta— bufo su hermana, levantándose de la cama y situándose a su espalda, cansada y deseando dormir.

-Le diré a mi mama si no te detienes— amenazo Eri, cansada de tener que discutir con alguien que al parecer no quería escucharla, —le romperé el cuello y morirá con Hotaru—contesto la voz a igual modo de amenaza, —no, no…- sollozo sin poder evitarlo, aterrada con esa sola idea.

-Calma, Eri, estoy aquí— consoló Ayame, confundida a mas no poder mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su hermana y lentamente la ayudaba a volver a acostarse y la arropaba con las sabanas y mantas, —sigue durmiendo— susurro esperando o rogando que esta vez no hubiera contratiempos.

Al ser la hermana mayor, Ayame tenia claros recuerdos de Eri siendo sonámbula desde hace años, no por nada Ayame era la hermana mayor, su responsabilidad era ocuparse de los problemas en su camino como habría de hacerlo su madre de estar en su lugar, pero aunque no lo admitiera en ese momento, Ayame comenzaba a asustarse muy seriamente, antes ser sonámbula solo se relegada a hablar dormida o a levantarse y caminar por la casa como si estuviera despierta, sumado a que no era sonámbula—no en el estricto sentido de la frase—desde hace años, cuando habían roto todo contacto con su padre que ni siquiera preguntaba por ellos, pero este dialogo extraño y alternando dos tipos de voces entre sí como si se tratara de dos personas completamente diferentes eran algo que Ayame nunca había visto en su vida, ¿Cómo debería de reaccionar o proceder?, ¿deberá llamar a su madre? Ayame decidió que sí, pero primero intentaría lidiar con el problema ella misma en caso de que no fuera necesario despertar y molestar a su madre a esa hora de la noche. Volviendo a pretender seguir durmiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Ayame volvió a cubrirse con las mantas y sabanas, dándole la espalda a Eri y haciéndose un ovillo, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la cama contigua donde su hermana dormía en silencio como si no hubiera sucedido nada, lo que en cierto modo la dejo más tranquila al reposar su cabeza contra la almohada y cerrar los ojos…prefería dejar este hecho como un feo malentendido o un episodio de sonambulismo y nada más, le diría a su madre en la mañana, pero de todas formas no iba a negar que todo había sido muy extraño, demasiado.

-No, aléjate de Hotaru— hablo Eri, de pie junto a la cama de su hermana mayor, sobresaltándola de miedo en el proceso, —déjanos en paz, ¿me oyes?— demando viendo al rincón tras la cama de su hermana, como si hubiera alguien ahí, pero no podía haber nadie.

-Eri, ¿a quién le hablas? No hay nadie— obvio Ayame, comenzando a asustarse de verdad, eso y a desesperarse enormemente.

-Esta es mi casa…— contesto una voz masculina y susurrante, aterradora…a su espalda, en el rincón.

Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda nada más escuchar ese susurro siniestro que le helo la respiración en cuanto lo escucho, Ayame volvió lentamente su rostro tras su espalda en penumbras, sin apartar la mirada de la pared y rincón oscuro tras ella, guiando lentamente y a tientas su mano hasta encender la lámpara de noche y no entrar nada, no había nada ahí, más aun así Ayame estaba segura de haber escuchado una voz masculina y aterradora. Tan absorta como estaba, y confundida, Ayame no noto cuando Eri—aun sonámbula—retorno a su cama y se acostó bajo las sabanas y mantas en completo silencio, como si nada jamás hubiera pasado. ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación? Ayame dudaba que ese hubiera sido el caso mientras volvía la mirada hacia su hermana que dormía profundamente en la cama contigua, por lo que alargo la mano para apagar su lámpara de noche, mas pensándolo mejor Ayame trastabillo y preferido dejarla encendida por unas horas más o el resto de la noche en caso de que fuera necesario, por lo que se acomodó sobre la cama y se preparó para dormir, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de la lámpara encendida, ni del rincón desde donde estaba segura de haber escuchado la voz…

* * *

Existía un dicho en el mundo; _nada puede ir contra las palabras de una madre, porque ella siempre tiene la razón_, eso y que él se había comido hasta la última galleta del plato que ahora reposaba vacío contra su mesita de noche como prueba de que había ignorado adrede las advertencias que su madre le había dado, por lo que Hotaru se abstuvo de reír al levantarse de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano Ryo que dormía profundamente en la cama contigua a la suya mientras abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía hacia la escalera y hacia la cocina, tenía demasiada sed y sabía bien que no podría aguardar así hasta la mañana, necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua y lo conseguiría sin molestar a nadie, era un niño pero no era ningún tonto. La casa estaba a oscuras mientras descendía por la escalera hacia el pasillo que conectaba cada sala de la casa con él, salvo por la entrada en que la luz dorada del foco de la calle y que daba precisamente con la entrada de la casa. Era una suerte—con lo pequeño que era—que su madre siempre dejara un pequeño piso o sillita para que Hotaru se trepara en él, porque de otro modo no alcanzaría el lavaplatos para servirse un vaso con agua como hizo en ese momento, observando por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín hasta terminar de beber el vaso y lavarlo bajo la llave y dejarlo sobre la superficie del lavaplatos, observando en el proceso como uno de los columpios del patio se mecía con él viento…pero, ¿si hubiera viendo no deberían moverse los dos? Porque uno permanecía estático mientras el otro se mecía como si hubiera alguien invisible sentado sobre él.

Ignorando este posible juego que podía ser producto de su imaginación Hotaru bajo de la pequeña sillita y la regreso al mismo lugar en que la había encontrado antes de emprender rumbo de regreso a su habitación, refregándose uno de sus parpados al aun sentir mucho sueño y por lo que subió lo más calmadamente que le fue posible la escalera para no tropezar en el trayecto y armar un bullicio innecesario, hablando de bullicio es que precisamente choco su pie contra algo que comenzó a sonar y que lo hizo despertar mejor de lo que hay había hecho, descendió la mirada para encontrar su camión de bomberos de juguete que levanto del suelo y cuyo sonido apago antes de despertar a sus hermanas, a Ryo o a su madre, pateándolo ligeramente en la parte de atrás para hacerlo entrar en la tienda de campaña que usaba para jugar, volviendo a dirigirse hacia su habitación que se mostraba cada vez más cerca. En cuanto cruzo el umbral, ingreso en la habitación y subió a su cama, Hotaru se arrepintió al escuchar el ruido de su camión de bomberos de juguete y por lo que se bajó de la cama para observar a su tienda de campaña que veía claramente desde ahí, pero su camión de bomberos no estaba a la vista, pretendió regresar arriba de su cama, acurrucándose bajo las sabanas y cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir pero al hacerlo es que el sonido volvió a repetirse y esta vez acompañado del camión de juguete que ingreso en la habitación como si estuviera siendo conducido o como si alguien lo estuviera moviendo y lo que desde luego sobresalto a Hotaru que se encogió bajo las sabanas y mantas, asustado.

En un comienzo Hotaru creyó que podría tratarse de alguna broma de su hermano Ryo que si bien jamás se reía a su coste, si lo llamaba "_bebé_" en más de una oportunidad como una broma personal, pero en ese momento Ryo se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en la cama contigua a la suya, mas intentando dejar de ser un "_bebé_" como lo llamaba su hermano es que Hotaru se armó de valor para bajar de la cama y tomar su camión de bomberos tal y como había hecho antes para apagar su sonido antes de avanzar muy lentamente hacia su tienda de campaña, porque la única explicación que se le ocurría era que algo o alguien lo había lanzado desde el interior hacia su habitación, ¿pero quién lo haría? Hasta donde sabia sus hermanas estaban durmiendo al igual que Ryo, tenían clases mañana después de todo, así que no había nadie que pudiera querer jugarle una broma ni nadie tenía porque hacerlo, especialmente no a esa hora de la noche, no había nadie más con él que aun así se detuvo a un par de pasos de la entrada de la tienda y dejo el carro de bomberos de juguete sobre el suelo antes de empujarlo de regreso al interior de la tienda, y solo bastaron dos segundos para que el carro de bomberos emergiera en su dirección, como si algo o alguien dentro de la tienda lo hubiera empujado hacia él, eso ya era extraño y aterrador pero nada lo fue tanto como el grito casi fantasmal que provino del interior de la tienda y que le erizo la piel como una brisa helada que choco contra su rostro y que lo llevo hasta la habitación de su madre, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello,

-¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá!— grito Hotaru tan fuerte como pudo, ingresando en la habitación de su madre que despertó sobresaltada por su intrusión, —Mamá— llamo zarandeándole el hombro hasta verla levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Tamaki aun adormilada y frotándose los parpados para despertar bien.

-Hay alguien en mi tienda— contesto el pequeño Nekobaa, esforzándose por no tartamudear a causa del miedo.

-¿Qué?— pregunto ella de golpe, olvidándose del sueño, esperando no haberse equivocado en lo que había oído.

-Hayyy alguien en miii tienda— insistió él, tropezando de forma inevitable con las palabras.

Tomando torpemente su bata de la parte de atrás de la cama donde la había dejado, e Ignorando el sueño como si fuera lo más insignificante del mundo, Tamaki se levantó de la cama manteniendo a su hijo consigo lo más posible al detenerse en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación para observar el exterior, el pasillo que debido a la ora permanecía en penumbras, palpando el interrumpir de la luz antes de encenderla y observar la tienda que desde su lugar parecía lo más normal del mundo, no se veía nada extraño desde su lugar pero Tamaki bien sabía que las cosas podían ser engañosas, por lo que volvió su rostro hacia su hijo que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella al caminar, haciéndole saber que no tenía por qué tener miedo, no en tanto ella estuviera ahí. Con lentitud, Tamaki se acercó la tienda hasta detenerse frente a ella, abriendo la entrada de tela para exponer lo que sea o a quien sea que pudiera estar en el interior pero en cuanto expuso el interior se percató de que no había nadie adentro, sorprendiendo incluso a Hotaru que dejo de abrazarla y parpadeo confundido, ¿acaso lo había imaginado? Puede que sí, más de todas formas su madre no se enojó con él, abrazándolo amorosamente antes de sobresaltarse con un ligero chirrido, no de madera crujiendo sino como si algo estuviera en la sala de dónde provino el ruido, como si alguien estuviera caminando en el piso de abajo, y solo basto ese sonido para Hotaru volviera a abrazar a su madre, lo que sea que hubiera en la casa aún seguía ahí, no había sido su imaginación, había algo o alguien en la casa y esta vez su madre también lo había oído.

-A tu habitación— indico Tamaki en un susurro y ante lo que Hotaru no dudo en obedecer e ingresar en su habitación cerrando la puerta y metiéndose en la cama. Con un nudo en la garganta a causa de los nervios, Tamaki descendió lentamente la escalera, recorriendo todas las penumbras con la mirada hasta llegar a la sala y vislumbrar el sillón contra el rincón y que se movía como si alguien estuviera sobre él y al entrar es que vio de quien se trataba. —Hay por Dios, Eri, casi que me da un infarto— jadeo en voz alta, mucho más tranquila al ver a su hija sentada sobre el sofá, —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?— cuestiono ya que esa no era hora para bromas.

-Creo que soy sonámbula otra vez— contesto Eri en un susurro y con la voz temblorosa, no sabiendo cómo es que había llegado ahí.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?— pregunto la Nekobaa, preocupada ya que su hija no era sonámbula desde hace años, —¿estás bien?— consulto arrodillándose delante de ella y palpándole la frente. —Tienes fiebre— noto con preocupación por esto y por el hecho de que era sonámbula de nuevo, —vamos arriba, creo que mañana no iras a la escuela—envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hija, sosteniendo su mano al ayudarla a levantarse del sofá y ayudarla a caminar, —regresemos a la cama, ¿sí?— menciono haciendo que hija reposara su cabeza contra su hombro.

Demasiado confundida y sintiéndose mareada producto de la fiebre y el hecho de no saber cómo había llegado a la sala y específicamente a ese sofá, Eri asintió en silencio y se dejó guiar por su madre hacia la escalera para regresar a su habitación, una parte de ella—su inconsciente—agradecía no ir a la escuela, pero la parte consciente de su mente no dejaba de formularse una pregunta, ¿Cómo había llegado a la sala?, ¿Por qué por segunda vez salía de su cama para llegar al pie del sillón de la sala? Por ahora esas seguían siendo preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

**PD: **Perdónenme, queridos míos, **se que prometí que actualizaría el lunes pero no conseguí hacerlo y ayer fue la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas en mi universidad y ahora que por fin soy libre**, y mantenida de mi madre **es que me dedicare a mi única pasión; escribir**, por lo que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado **:3 la siguiente actualización será** "**El Velo del Amor**" este fin de semana, así como "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" la próxima semana **:3** **Como regalo de navidad** de mi para ustedes **iniciare una o dos historias nuevas entre el 25 y 31 de Diciembre**, aun no he decidido cuales pero lo decidiré de aquí al fin de semana, prometido :3 esta historia esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311**, **ZoyNarutera**, y **flordecerezo16**, agradeciéndoles de todo corazón por sus comentarios y disculpándome por tardar tanto en volver a actualizar pero simplemente no sabia como iniciar el capitulo y no me venia la inspiración, por lo que espero que me perdonen **:3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes****:**

**-**Sakura Haruno como Lorraine Warren **-**Sasuke Uchiha como Ed Warren

**-**Tamaki Nekobaa como Peggy Hodgson **-**Eri Nekobaa como Janet Hodgson

**-**Ayame Nekobaa como Margaret Hodgson **-**Ryo Nekobaa como Johnny Hodgson

**-**Hotaru Nekobaa como Billy Hodgson **-**Karui Akimichi como Peggy Nottingham

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
